New Beginnings
by Independent-Fics
Summary: Just a one shot I was hopping to post for Christmas and couldn't! fluffy and cute! An Olicity future fic post season 4.


Look! It's a one shot! An Olicity one shot! That I wrote!  
So read it and maybe comment if you want before I disappear from writing for another few months again!  
Well hopefully not I'm trying to write more hence, this one-shot!  
Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Oliver would you just stop panicking and hold my hand already!"

Oliver snapped out of his silent stare down and immediately reached for his wife's hand.

 _Wife._

It still felt good to say that after only a few months of being married and Oliver didn't think the burst of joy he felt would ever go away whenever he heard that word. But looking down a his wife who was not only angry but in agony he was feeling a bit of trepidation rather than joy right now.

"It will be fine you're doing great swee-"

Felicity shot him her most fearsome glare. "If you call me sweetheart one more time tonight I will hurt you. You know I can no matter how many pounds of baby I am pushing from my nether regions right now."

If Oliver wasn't scared before he certainly was now. He didn't even feel any ire towards John he could swear he heard chuckling in the hospital hallway.

Around this same time last year Felicity had been in this same spot, not in the same kind of pain but pain nonetheless and it still made Oliver cringe thinking about it. It had taken a month and then some of recovery for Felicity to be back on her feet again in full working order. It always pulled at Oliver's heartstrings watching her every time she would get out of bed and cringe at the subtle pain she felt in her abdomen, a reminder of how close Darhk got that night. But he was with her every step of the way in her recovery, even when she made every scar joke imaginable to make them both feel better. He still brushes his fingers against those scars, thankful that she got through it all okay and that Darhk had got what was coming to him.

Looking back a year before Oliver still wouldn't believe this is where he would be now because really they weren't supposed to be here now and Felicity had planned to gain a brand new scar, one that would bring happy memories instead of the ones filled with blood. That was it though. There _was a plan._ Of course in their lives he should have known that wasn't going to happen.

As if reading his thoughts, after a grunt of pain, she growled eight words that simultaneously made him tremble in fear and in excitement.

"Our child has your impeccable sense of timing."

In the background Oliver heard the nurse's and doctor's orders of "push" and "just a little more" but all he could do is hold her hand, looking down at her and her face scrunched in concentration, a light sheen of sweat on her face making her skin shine, thinking she was still as beautiful as the first day he got a glimpse of her, as she worked to bring life into the world.

 _Our child._

Just those words, especially coming from her lips, made his heart soar, and with renewed vigor he supported her back and whispered sweet nothings in her ear as she pushed with whatever energy she had left. And finally after curses and threats and screams (and not the kind he likes to hear from her because they certainly didn't make her sound like she was in the throes of passion) their daughter was born. Crying yes and covered in fluid but Oliver thought she was the most precious daughter a man could ask for.

But then Felicity screamed again and that is when Oliver panicked.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Oliver shouted demands as Felicity kept a firm hold on his hand.

"Oliver," she gasped. "We wanted it to be a surprise remember? Well surprise-"

Felicity let out a gasp, then a small scream as her muscles flexed pushing her body to the max.

After a moment she continued. "Well surprise because it looks like we are having twins."

Oliver didn't think he could love this woman any more as he stepped as close as he could to her side as he comforted her as she gave one last gasping breath, one last push, and pushed their second bundle of joy into the world.

A son.

Today was truly a turn of events. They weren't expecting two children now. They weren't even expecting two children! In three weeks time was the set date of Felicity's c-section but apparently their _children_ were impatient.

Not that Oliver minded as he held them firmly in his arms as he whispered to them while Felicity slept, watching their eyes move beneath their tiny eyelids and thinking there was no other place he wanted to be than right here, right now. When Felicity came to him eight and a half months ago with a positive pregnancy test and a shy smile Oliver wasn't expecting it but he was ready to brave the new beginning if she was. And they did side by side as they always had.

And Oliver was glad he did because holding two of the three new beginnings he had had in his lifetime in his arms he couldn't wait to see what else the future had in store for them now.

New beginnings indeed.

 _Amelia Dearden Queen_ _Thomas Robert Queen_

 _Born December 25, 2016_ _Born December 25, 2016_

* * *

Thank you I hope you enjoyed!

And I feel like i have said this a lot and I am sorry but I am working on finishing Meet the New Felicity Smoak but the way that story went was just unexpected it was the biggest fanfiction work I had ever attempted because at the time I was pretty new to writing. But I hate leaving it unfinished so know that I am working to improve and finish it!

Thank you!


End file.
